The Best Gift
by scribbledandscrawled
Summary: weLL...this is an advance bday gift fOr Sakura... well...there will just be a surprise at the end.. sasuXsaku PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!Ü


_**The Best Gift I will Never Have**_

**Hey, guys it's me again, aOikurO23… ^^… I hope you'll like this sasuXsaku oneshot of mine… hehe…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto… as much as I want to…******

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Sakura was seated on the living room, scanning her and her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke's, photo album. She was at the page where Sasuke is raising a peace sign, sticking his tongue out and crossed his eyes while Sakura put horns on his head and stuck her tongue out. She giggled at the memory of their date in the carnival. There was another picture of them kissing a cute teddy bear. Believe me- Sasuke suggested that idea. She giggled again. No one would ever think that the guy in the picture was _**THE **_Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura can't believe to herself either that the guy she only loved and will only love is the cold-hearted, emotionless, jerky, stubborn bastard you'll ever meet that became somewhat, sweet loving, humorous, ridiculous though you can never erase the first adjectives. She continued reminiscing events while scanning their album. They've been living together for about 3 years but Sasuke haven't proposed yet but it's worth the wait, right?

So, she finished looking at the said book and placed it back on the shelves when she noticed a paper that was neatly folded on a desk where the lamp was. She placed the book on its proper place and took the paper but before she could open it, someone had wrapped his strong hands around her from behind with a kiss greeting her and without another second the paper was gone.

"Happy anniversary!" Sasuke greeted seductively on her ear.

"To you too, Sasuke-kun," Sakura answered.

Sasuke continued kissing her. "What's for dinner?" He asked, slipping the paper at his back pocket. Breaking the hug, Sakura turned to face him.

"I almost forgot, I was busy doing something,"

"And what would that be?"

"I was just looking at our album, uhmm… Sasuke-kun, did you notice the paper I was holding a while ago?"

"Paper? No…" he answered "Don't worry about it, let's just cook dinner together, what do you say?" Sasuke added, changing the topic.

Liking the idea, Sakura nodded in a smile.

After about half an hour, they finished. They cooked seafood pasta. It was like spaghetti with some shrimps and some veggies and OF COURSE** TOMATO SAUCE.**

"Let's eat," Sakura said and they dive in for the food.

Enjoying the delicious food, it created a delicious silence which made Sasuke break.

"Sakura, today's our anniversary right? What do you want to do tomorrow? Do you want to have an anniversary party?"

"No, just you and me would be fine,"

"What about your birthday?"

"Hmm… I'll prefer just you and me,"

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. He really want to make Sakura happy for those special occasions but if just him and her would make her happy, it will sure do. "Uhmm… Sakura, look at the time, will you wait for me for a sec?" he stood up looking at his clock and went behind her.

"Sasuke, take this off me!" She yelled as she brought her hands to her eyes which Sasuke just placed on her lap.

"Sasuke, I'm not yet done with my food,"

"Just stay there and don't do anything to take that blind fold off,"

"SASUKE UCHIHA, YOU COME BACK HERE!" she yelled as she heard his footsteps on the way to somewhere.

*******after 20 minutes******

Sasuke came back with a box on his hands. The cake delivery guy praised him for the 100 dollars he received as a tip and took him that long. Actually, Sasuke got pissed at this and even almost-shouted at him to leave. Imagine if he didn't. **[O.o]**

Footsteps were heard again and Sakura knows its Sasuke's.

"What took you forever?"

"You can take it off now" and when the piece of cloth left her eyes. A chocolate cake with the words: **HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SASUSAKU !!!**

"Awww, Sasuke, you're so sweet," Sakura commented as she pulled Sasuke for a quick kiss.

"I know," the both giggled.

"Oh wait, I also have something for you," she went inside their bedroom and took an item that is wrapped in blue paper with a card on top that said: **Happy anniversary, Sasuke-kun… I LOVE YOU 3 **

"What's this?" Sasuke asked.

"See for yourself," Sakura answered with a smile. Sasuke opened the item that was given to him, only to see a picture in a frame and the SKETCHED picture inside was their picture in the carnival [remember?]. And to tell you who did it, it was no other than Haruno Sakura herself. It wasn't that expensive but it really appreciated him.

He loved it, not only because it was made by Sakura, but it was made with love and he loved her for that, for her beauty, her courage, her intelligence, her integrity, her loyalty, her thoughtfulness, her everything. She was like the most perfect drug he ever had in his 23 years in life.

He turned to look at his beloved in their room. She was seated on their bed writing something on a piece of paper now in her silk blue night gown.

"….A kilo of rice…. A kilo of fish… I guess that would be a—"Sakura didn't even finish her sentence since some strong hands wrapped behind her and whispered:

"Tomatoes," Sakura giggled.

"-and tomatoes," Sakura wrote it on the list. "That would be all, anou… Sasuke-kun, do you want to come with me tomorrow?" Sasuke turned to look at her from his lying position.

"Sorry, I'll go somewhere tomorrow,"

"Oh…okay," she answered smiling as she also lied on their soft bed with Sasuke wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Goodnight, Usagi-chan,"

"[Giggle] Goodnight,"

*****THE NEXT DAY*****

Lids that hid emerald all through the night started to flutter open. Sakura yawned and stretched her body upward only to see Sasuke not there.

"I wonder if he went to fountain park and draw again," she stated. She got used to this since Sasuke often do this during his free times. Like there is no work or some appointments.

And with this, she walked towards the bathroom and fixed herself, wearing a normal graphic tee and skirt. She did this food shopping for every week for the food they will eat.

She then slipped on her flip flops and took her purse and walked out the house.

"Let's see, uhmm… only tomatoes and I'm all finished," she said as she checked her grocery list for the next item to buy.

After buying a kilo of tomatoes, the sun had risen completely. And was a bit hot that it made Sakura's head ache a bit, though, it's really strange but maybe it also ached because she haven't eaten breakfast yet so she decided to eat at a restaurant.

After eating and thanking the people in the restaurant, she went off to the fountain park, only to see Sasuke NOT there in his usual spot.

"I wonder, he must've went home already,"

And so, she headed home too. She passed by people starting their day, kids who went out and play. She also saw stores that displayed beautiful jewelry, cute pets, and…

"WHAT?" She stopped from her tracks. What was this she's seeing? A Yamanaka Ino jumping up and down and an Uchiha Sasuke holding a diamond ring? This can't be happening…right?

"What is… th-this? Tears that had filled her eyes had fallen already continuously as the tears of heaven did as well.

The sound of trickling somewhat called that two seen people's attention. The both looked outside only to find dark clouds, falling drops of water and a crying Haruno Sakura. Seeing the two's surprised expressions written on their faces, she dropped the bags and ran away not caring of what might happen.

"Sakura," Sasuke called as he ran outside with Ino tailing him.

"SAKURA!" he called again not minding how soak he'd gotten, he continued running as fast as he can.

'Forehead, if anything happen to you, I'll wring your neck,' Ino thought only to stop when Sasuke did.

"What--- Sakura!" Ino did not even finish her sentence only to see Sakura lying on the cold wet ground and Sasuke whose know by her side.

"Call an ambulance, Ino," he ordered. Worrying, she followed.

"Sasuke, the hospital said that the streets are all packed with vehicles, there's no way the ambulance can come there had been an accident, they added,"

"Shit," Sasuke muttered under his breath scooping Sakura as he stood up and ran to the nearest hospital.

"Sasuke-jerk, wait!"

He reached the hospital as he laid his beloved on a bed, where the doctors and nurses huddled around her to check her heartbeat, breathing and more.

They pushed her bed on a room to make sure of her health. Waiting outside, Sasuke can't help but blame him of what happened and curse too.

After about 15 minutes of waiting the doctor came out. Standing, the doctor already knew that her patient is related to this man.

"I have good news. Uhmm… your…" She trailed

"Wife," he finished

"Okay… any ways your _**wife **_is at good conditions, not only that, you two are very lucky that your baby is a hundred percent safe,"

"Baby?" Sasuke asked a bit surprise but very happy

"Yes baby. Your wife is two weeks pregnant, sir, anyways, she's at room 23, please excuse me," the doctor walked away.

And without anyone seeing, Sasuke UCHIHA started jumping up and down, punching the air and cheering for him.

"Yes! Yes! I'm going to be a daddy!!! YOHOO!!!" he exclaimed. [Was that SASUKE??---uhmm...Yeah]

*****ROOM 23*****

Sasuke knocked on the door but no one was opening it. Knowing that it wasn't locked, he turned the knob and got in.

"Sakura?" he asked

"Go away," She barely said between her sobs and cries. He felt sorry for what happened so he decided to walk towards her and touched her shaking shoulder.

"Sakura, please listen to me,"

"NO! I get it… you loved Ino more than me… I'm not blind, you propo—"

"What you saw isn't true; Let me explain, Sakura," This time, his tone was a bit harsh but Sakura wanted to know so she turned to look at him.

"Sakura…" he trailed in a now soft tone. "I asked Ino to help me with the proposal… I wanted it to be a surprise and the paper you saw last night… it was her answer that she'll be meeting me today and I'm sorry for lying… anyways, when I brought out the ring, Ino was proud that I'll be giving you such special gift and you deserved it… she was very happy for us, Sakura," Sasuke explained while caressing her cheeks and wiping the salty tears away. Sakura now understood. Why did she jump at conclusions? Why did she mistrust her boyfriend and best friend?

"I'm sorry, Sasuke… I mistrusted you… I'm really really sorry," she said, hugging Sasuke tight.

"It's alright… and I'm sorry for lying… I only wanted to surprise you…now smile our baby won't like it,"

"How'd you know that?"

"The doctor said… uhmm… Sakura?" Sasuke called, making the bubblegum haired girl look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Well… I just want to ask you…" he held her hand and brought out the ring, making Sakura widen her eyes in amazement "Will you marry me?" Sakura, who can no longer wait, held his face and kissed him.

"OF COURSE!" She answered keeping her voice down. Sasuke hugged her tight.

"Awww… teme…I'm so jealous of you," the two broke off at the sound of the spiky blond friend if theirs.

"FOREHEAD!" Ino called. "Congratulations!" She added, hugging her best friend.

"Ino-pork, I'm sorry if I mistrusted you,"

"That's alright... you know I can never betray you, and I'm happy with Sai," she added as the said man entered, wrapped his arm around her waist and lend a bunch of flowers to the 'patient'.

After a few minutes, Ten-ten who is 6 months pregnant came in with her husband, Neji followed by Shikamaru and Temari who just got married a month ago and Hinata, who is engaged with Naruto.

The group of friends started to chat and remember the childhood days. They even teased each other and Naruto always has his head hot as the sun.

Time sure is fast for that who have fun and that's what happened. The others said goodbye leaving the now-engaged Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura, if our baby is a boy, what would his name be?"

"'Ongaku (Music)?' what do you think?"

"It can be, what if she's a girl,"

"Suzume(Sparow),"

[Vibrate]

[Vibrate]

It was Sakura's cellphone.

"It's mom," she stated a bit afraid of what might her parents tell her, afraid that they might be upset and disappointed for what had happened, afraid that they might not accept them anymore and disown them. Sakura took a deep breath before answering and…

"Mom?"

"Dear, how are you? Are you alright? How's my grandchild?"

"You're not mad?" Her mom gave out a chuckle.

"To be honest, I'm a bit upset that you did _it _a little bit sooner, though, we're happy that you end up with the man you love and loves you back,"

"Thanks, mom… and uhmm… your grandchild is fine,"

"That's good," Sakura heard, though it wasn't directly on the phone, Sakura knew it was her dad.

"By the way, Sakura, we'll be there on your birthday and your brothers—"

"Imotou, Sasori here, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And uhmm please tell Sasuke that if he breaks your heart I'll bury is head DIRECTLY in the soil,"

"[Giggle] Don't worry, aniki, he'll NEVER do it,"

"Sakura-chan, happy birthday! –shut the fuck up, Sasori- anyways, this is Gaara… I'll just send you me and Matsuri's present on March 28,"

"Ok, boys… we need to say goodbye," her father butted in

'Thanks, dad, I love you, bye," Sakura said.

"We love you too, darling bye,"

[Click]

"So what did they say?" Sasuke asked

"They're happy for us," Sakura answered in a wide smile. Sasuke let out a relieved sigh. "Uhmm… Sasuke when and where will be our wedding held?" Sasuke smirked at this and it made Sakura tilt her head.

*****[FAST FORWARD] MARCH 28 IN FOUNTAIN PARK*****

"We are all gathered today….[Blah! Blah!... Let's skip this part]"

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, promise to love Haruno Sakura all the time?"

"I do," He answered looking deeply into emerald eyes

"And do you, Haruno Sakura, vow to love and care for Uchiha Sasuke all the time?"

"I do,"  
"Please state your vows and slip the rings on each other's finger…."

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, vow to make Sakura the happiest girl in the world and I will take all the risk just to see her smile with me," he said with sincerity and love wrapping his tone as he slipped the white gold ring on her finger.

"I, Haruno Sakura, promise to love and care for Sasuke with all my heart and I will love him always," she said with the same tone as Sasuke's and slipping the ring on his finger.

"And with that, you may now kiss the bride," and with this, Sasuke put the veil on her head and smiled at her. He then held her head and pulled her for a passionate kiss. Everybody clapped their hands.

Sasuke and Sakura's mothers were crying in tears of joy while their husbands comforted them. Their girl **friends **[Ino, Hinata, Temari and Ten-ten] cried with their lovers comforting them as well as the best man, NARUTO. While Itachi, Sasori and Gaara just gave them approving smiles and whistles.

After the almost unbearable kiss, Sasuke scooped his now UCHIHA SAKURA and bridal carried her towards the car to the reception.

"Sasuke, careful," Sakura reminded touching her stomach.

"Always, birthday girl" he smirked and gave her a quick kiss.

******the end******

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**So that was it… I hope you like it… I'm looking forward for reviews… uhmm this story is an advance birthday gift for Sakura…**

**aOikurO23**

_March 20, 2009_


End file.
